harry_grangers_testfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Harry Potter Wiki:Userboxes
Userboxes (commonly abbreviated as UBX) are small coloured boxes designed to appear on Wikians' user pages. They generally include one or two small graphics and a few short lines of text. Often they also include wiki markup that places the user in a category. Userboxes are generally created as templates and transcluded onto userpages, although their markup may be substituted directly onto userpages instead. Userboxes should not be used in articles. Using existing userboxes Userboxes are for the use of users on their own user pages. It may be considered uncivil to place any userboxes on any other user's page(s) without their permission. However, userboxes may be placed on talk/discussion pages by anyone. You can also use the in order to create custom userboxes. Syntax The standard syntax for adding a userbox to your user page (also known as transclusion) is: . If you wish, you can use the following substitution syntax instead: . The use of "subst:" will ensure the template is always displayed in its form at the time of addition to a page and will not reflect subsequent edits to the template. It should be noted that this method will lead to large amounts of Wikicode being present on your page, and the version of the userbox on your userpage will not reflect any new changes. Creating a new userbox Userbox names must begin with "User " (for example, Template:User Someuserboxname). Namespaces: Userboxes are only to be created or displayed in Template: namespace, Harry Potter Wiki: project namespace or User: namespace. List of userboxes Harry Potter Wiki * * NOTE: For use by Administrators only. * * NOTE: For use by Bureaucrats only. * * NOTE: For use by only. * *NOTE:For use by Chat Mods only. * * NOTE: For use by Unspeakables only. * * NOTE: For use with Bots only. User-related * * * EXAMPLE: * *EXAMPLE: *NOTE: The background and font colours will change depending on the 2 colours you enter, e.g. gives: Your favourite colour might not be on the list of named colours recognised in HTML, or the name might not correspond to the colour you expect; for example, a full green was excessively bright on the CRT monitors which were the norm when the colour list was drawn up, so the name "green" was assigned to a 50% green (which, on LCD monitors, looks more like a British racing green) and full green is "lime". To get around this, use "User colour 2", which takes three parameters; the first is the one used to render the userbox (and can be anything including a hex triplet), the second is the name displayed, the third is the contrast. *EXAMPLE: * * NOTE: Enter }} in place of number of edits for an automatic count. * * NOTE: Enter }} in place of number of edits for an automatic count. * * NOTE: Enter }} in place of number of edits for an automatic count. * * NOTE: Enter }} in place of edit for an automatic count. * * EXAMPLE: * * * * * * * * * * * * * NOTE: Existing variants are: Australia, Austria, Belgium, Brazil, Canada, China, Czech Republic, Denmark, England, Fiji, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, India, Ireland, Israel, Italy, Japan, Lebanon, Mexico, Netherlands, New Zealand, Norway, Philippines, Poland, Romania, Russia, Scotland, Spain, Switzerland, Turkey, Ukraine, U.S.A., Wales * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Books * * * * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / Movies * / * * * * * * * Video games * / * * * * * * / * * Hogwarts & Wizarding Schools * * * - Film colours * - Book colours * * * * * * * * * * * * - Film colours * - Book colours * * * NOTE: Also available are Beater, Chaser, and Keeper * * NOTE: Also available are Beater, Chaser, and Keeper * - Film colours * NOTE: Also available are Beater, Chaser, and Keeper * - Book colours * NOTE: Also available are Beater, Chaser, and Keeper * * NOTE: Also available are Beater, Chaser, and Keeper * * * * * - Book colours * - Film colours * - Book colours * - Film colours * * * * * * NOTE: Also available are 2nd Year, 3rd Year, 4th Year, 5th Year, 6th Year and 7th Year * * EXAMPLE: * NOTE: Also available are E, A, P, D and T * * NOTE: Also available are E, A, P, D and T * * EXAMPLE: * NOTE: Also available are E, A, P, D and T * * NOTE: Also available are E, A, P, D and T Allegiances * / * / / * * * / / * * * * * * * * Characters & Spoilers * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * / * * / * * / * * / / * / / * / / * / * / * * * * * * * * * / * * * * * Real world * * * * * Spells * * * / * * * / * * * NOTE: Existing variants are: Badger, Boar, Cat, Dog, Dragon, Eagle, Fox, Goat, Grizzly Bear, Hare, Horse, Lion, Mouse, Otter, Owl, Ox, Panda, Rabbit, RW, Snake, Thestral, White Tiger, Wolf * Other * * * * * * * * * * * * / * / * / * * * EXAMPLE: * * * EXAMPLE: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * / * * * * * * * * * * * * Humour * * * / * / * / * * * * * * * * * * EXAMPLE: * * * / * * * * * Fanon * * * * * Other Wikis * * * * * * * * * * * pl:Kategoria:Userboxy ! Kategorie:Artikel-Tests für das Harry-Potter-Lexikon deutsch Kategorie:Artikel-Tests für das Harry-Potter-Lexicon englisch